If You Could See Me Now
by Conversation16
Summary: A forgotten chapter between Ivan and Elizabeth. After the dinner by moonlight and the watching the stars, Elizabeth goes back home and ponders about her feelings only to end the night with a stolen kiss, bubble bath, and more caffeine.


She had only just arrived home from the beautiful moon lit dinner and Ivan's not so vulgar attempt at getting her on her back. He said he had to be somewhere but all she wanted was for him to come home with her. A perfect night and yet all she wanted was it to continue. Luke was over at his friends place and without Ivan the house felt too quiet.

She shivered and took off her heels putting them neatly by the door. She'd clean them properly tomorrow morning before putting them in the wardrobe so they wouldn't track dirt. Making her way into the kitchen humming a song that was slightly familiar she twirled around in a girly way and she giggled at herself. What was it about this boy that made her feel this way, she felt on top of the world.

Not really watching what she was doing she made herself a coffee. After calming down she questioned the steaming cup in front of her. Her mind was clearly in another world to want coffee this late at night but thinking back to what Ivan would say she imagined he would say something about an all night sleep over challenge. Who can stay awake the longest? And with that she downed the coffee not savoring the taste, but due to old habit as if she was in a rush. The coffee scalded her tongue and she yelped a little but drank the rest of it anyway. Washing it properly and putting away the machine she made her way to her ensuite. Yes it was late at night but she felt like a bubble bath.

Her humming was replaced by singing and she climbed into the larger than necessary tub. She hadn't had a bubble bath in what felt like many years and allowed the hot water to soak her skin as the bubbles covered her body completely, making her head look like it was floating.

"ELIZABETH, BETH AFTER THE ELIZA! HTEBAZILE?" Ivan called from somewhere in the house and without thinking a massive grin spread over her face and involuntarily she started singing his song very, very loudly.

"OH, we are playing Hide and Seek are we? You aren't supposed to sing during that game you silly woman!" He yelled laughing and she could here him approaching the bedroom. Realizing she was in the bath naked only when he was pretty much standing in the doorway. Thankful for all the bubbles covering her body she tried her hardest to look innocent and well…not naked.

"Boo!" She laughed and blew some bubbles at him. He looked rather shocked but quickly regained his normal childish persona.

"And why madam, may I enquire, do you have a beard made completely out of bubbles? Most men are turned away by that kind of thing, but as for I…well I find it simply ravishing!" He chortled and kneeled next to the tub and grabbed some of the bubbles holding them up to his face so he too had a beard.

"I, see am one of you!" He said majestically and posed as a king, only with the sudden movement the soapy facial hair fell to the floor.

"Ivan! You are a fraud!" She shouted, feeling her cheeks hurt from the smiling.

"I am! It is true…I couldn't grow a beard if I tried." He said defeated and with that collapsed to the floor in a heap as if it was the biggest tragedy to ever befall mankind. Her cheeks grew red as she remembered her situation.

"I banish you from my bathroom and to the bedroom for such fraud and I will give your punishment later."

He looked up surprised and asked "do you want me to leave?"

"Well no, of course not. But I do need to hop out of the bath at some point." She smiled kindly.

"Yes…OHHHH…." He exclaimed, most of his friends got changed in front of him all the time without a care in the world, but to be fair Elizabeth was different. Her cheeks were pink and the bubbles were slowly disappearing. They were only modestly covering her body and he turned away a little sheepish and embarrassed.

"I'll uhh…wait over here then." He said and with that left the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him. She smiled and got out of the tub. Drying herself off as quickly as she could. Normally she couldn't stand going to bed with wet hair but she didn't want to keep him waiting so she left it damp and wrapped herself up in a fluffy white bath robe.

He was lying on the bed in a provocative position holding his fingers up as if framing her. "That's perfect darling, now become a tiger. Growl! Oh that's perfect!" His voice very Americanized and he continued to pretend to take photos of her. She posed with her hands above her head and laughed before jumping on the bed next to him pushing him over and telling him to move over.

"Well that was lady like" He laughed and she elbowed him in the side. They lay next to one another the only part touching was their feet which were battling to the death at the end of the bed.

"Thank you for today Ivan." She said quietly, smiling.

"You are very welcome." He smiled back but then thought back to his conversation with Ophelia after he had left her. He wasn't supposed to be at her house tonight but he felt rude about leaving so abruptly. He could feel his heart beating rather rapidly and knew what she said was right. But when he looked over at her sparkling eyes. So happy and so peaceful he couldn't bare to say goodbye. As if reading his thoughts to some degree she whispered, "Why did you have to leave?" To which he sighed and rolled onto his back. His foot moved away from hers in defeat and she felt the change in mood.

"I will have to leave soon Elizabeth." He murmured. Her eyes blinked a few times trying to understand what he meant by this.

"Well, we'll come visit you. Luke and I, I mean." She smiled hopefully. He looked over at her adoringly, she looked so cute and tonight was not the night to spoil everything.

"Would you like that?"

"Of course. I would love that. I mean… Luke would. I don't mind too much, but I know what would make him happy." She said nervously, playing with the fluff on her robe. He reached across and held her chin between his fingers gently pushing her to look in his eyes.

"I would love it if you came to visit me Elizabeth. I really like you." He murmured before he could help it. Her breathing became shallow and she moved her head towards him. Their foreheads nearly touching she bent in and made contact with his soft lips. They barely brushed one another but it was enough to give both of them shivers. He opened his mouth and held the back of her head in his hand deepening the kiss. Their sides were touching and he was hovering slightly above her. She put her hands on his chest and he broke the kiss sitting up again. Laughing to himself quietly he kissed her again on the forehead.

"You are impossible to do things right with, my dear."

To this she smiled and tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Goodnight Elizabeth, sweet dreams" He whispered and got up off the bed.

"Night." She called after him before, despite the caffeine's influence fell into a steady and restful sleep.


End file.
